Jingle, Jingle
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: Santa is real! I think...
1. Chapter 1

Jingle, Jingle

A/N: I'm finally ending The Taming, so I'm glad to say I can write little things like this without feeling guilty. Anyway, here's a little Christmas 3-shot. There'll be a chapter upload tomorrow and the day after as well. And I surprisingly did a pretty good job with that Halloween one-shot were Sora, Riku and Kairi are all kids so…same situation here. In-universe, before all the crap that happens in KH1.

Disclaimer: You think if I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd be writing crappy fanfiction?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" _Why would you even say that, Riku?!"_

" _Because it's the truth! You're a baby if you really believe in Santa Claus!"_

" _I am not a baby!"_

" _Oh yeah? Then prove it. Tell everyone you don't believe in Santa."_

An eight year old Sora sat pouting at the bottom step of his staircase. In his hands, a slowly cooling cup of hot chocolate threatened to spill over, moving dangerously close to the rim when he huffed exaggeratedly. Off to the side, by the quaintly decorated Christmas tree, his mother watched with a worried expression. It wasn't right, she thought to herself, that her son had to choose between his friends and his beliefs. And a traitorous thought crossed her mind that they weren't much friends in the first place if they told Sora he had to let go of his childhood to look cool, but she shook the thought away. Children tended to value looking cool in front of their peers, and Sora's friends were good kids…most of the time. However, as she watched him huff even more, allowing a few drops of hot chocolate to drip to the floor as his cup carelessly leaned further out of his hands, she came to a decision that it was time to put a stop to this peer pressure that caused her son grief. Standing up from the couch and brushing a few pine needles from her clothes, she slowly approached her son in an effort not to startle him and cause the cup to fall completely.

"Sora," she spoke his name softly. In the end, it seemed he was too lost in his thoughts to not startle at least slightly at the sound of his mother's voice, but luckily he didn't drop the cup.

"Huh?" he answered, staring owlishly at the woman. He must have forgotten she was there. Sighing and shaking her head, his mother moved to sit beside him.

"You know, just because Riku says something, doesn't mean you have to believe him…"

Sora made an affronted face at that.

"But Riku's my best friend! Why would he lie to me?" he pouted.

"I'm not saying he lied to you, per say. I simply mean that he may see things differently from you. That doesn't mean you have to change your beliefs just because his are different. So he doesn't believe in Santa Claus. That doesn't mean you can't."

"But…but all the other kids agree with him. They say Santa is for babies, and that parents only tell us he exists out of tradition…"

Sighing once again, Sora's mother leaned back against the steps as she wrapped an arm around her son, pulling him into her side. He set down his cup and gave her his full attention. However, she wasn't quite sure what to say to him. After all, Riku and the rest of their friends weren't far off the mark.

"You know, I used to have the same idea as Riku," she finally began. Sora's eyes widened in disbelief. His _own mother_ was even agreeing with Riku? Maybe he _was_ right…

"But then," she continued, "I realized how foolish it was of me to stop believing in my childhood hero. This was a man who, out of the kindness of his own heart, brought joy and fun to children around the world. Who braved our chimneys and paid special attention to the wishes of every kid who had been on his nice list. And forgave the kids on his naughty list so long as they cleaned up their act the following year. Why should I stop believing in such a person just because my friends didn't? Why should they shape my view of what I wanted my Christmas to be? After all, what control had they over my choices?"

Considering the look of admiration on her son's face, Sora's mother felt quite proud of her speech. Even though, a small guilty portion of her mind whispered, it wasn't entirely true. She stopped believing in Santa Claus when she caught her own father wearing the red suit. But that didn't mean that her son had to go through the same. If he still wanted to believe, then who was she to stop him?

Sora, on the other hand, tossed his mother's words around in his mind. It was true, Santa did plenty of great things, and it was wrong of his friends to tell him to stop believing just because they wanted to grow up to fast. It was wrong of Riku to make him say to their friends that he didn't believe anymore, just to stop the teasing.

"So, do _you_ still believe in Santa?" Sora asked, hopeful that his mother would support his claims that Santa was indeed real. He failed to notice the odd twitch of her eyebrow and the slight tightness of her smile. She absolutely hated lying to him, but if she told him to give up on what he believed now then how insecure would he turn out later in life, when even more profound beliefs he may have could be called into question.

"Of course I do," she finally answered, grateful that her voice didn't waver. "If there's one thing I'll never stop doing, it's believing. And that goes for you too, Sora. Don't stop believing, alright?"

Sora nodded, his usual bright smile returned in full force, and his mom beamed right back at him. Grabbing his nearly forgotten cup, he raced into the kitchen to finish, his mom slowly walking behind him. As he settled into a seat at the table, she pulled out a large plate and glass to set on the counter, just beside the cookie jar. Sora watched curiously as she started to pull chocolate chip and sugar cookies and even his favorite: snickerdoodles from the jar, setting them on the plate neatly. Getting the idea, he jumped from his seat and went to pull the jug of milk from the refrigerator, shakily pouring the milk into the glass under his mom's watchful eye. She then took the plate and the glass back into the living room, setting it carefully on the small coffee table standing just before the couch. Turning to her son, she winked at him with a sly smile.

"Well, little mister, since Santa's coming by tonight, we'd best leave him something sweet to snack on, huh?" she grinned.

Sora grinned back, nodding again. Nearly shaking with excitement, he ran back into the kitchen once again to finish his hot chocolate, as he had planned to before the interruption. Not even needing to be told to do so, he quickly cleaned his mess and ran upstairs to ready himself for bed. After all, Santa wouldn't come by until he was sleeping, and he didn't want to end up on the naughty list for staying up passed his bedtime.

His mother watched this with a small, happy smile on her face. Perhaps she didn't believe anymore. But, despite his earlier words to his friends, Sora never truly stopped believing. And that was all she wanted from him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Jingle, Jingle

A/N: Who got some awesome presents? Anyone get everything that was on their list? Anyone watch some Christmas movies? Eat cookies? Drink egg nog? …Keep a save file of KH2 so they could play through Christmas Town? *shamefully raises hand*

Disclaimer: You knooow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora's eyes couldn't have been wider. He was sure they would have fallen out if they were. But then, with as many presents as there were under the tree, it was understandable that he had such a reaction. After all, he had no siblings, his mom hadn't asked for any presents as far as he knew, and he hadn't seen his dad in about a year now, so there couldn't have been any for him there. Sora was sure he'd come back to get his presents from last year one of these days, but he shrugged the thought off for the moment. Maybe he'd write him another letter later that day and tell him what he got.

Looking around himself in wonder, Sora surveyed the wrapped gifts in silence, unsure of where to start. Shooting a glance at his mother, wrapped in her robe and looking tired from all the jumping he had engaged in on her bed to wake her up (and subsequently got scolded for), his eyes lit up as she nodded at him to go ahead and start unwrapping his gifts. Deciding to no longer stall, he immediately started with the biggest gift. And one by one, each of them were unwrapped, revealing clothes, toys, games, and even a new radio. Sora was so giddy, he didn't know what to do with himself. Turning his gaze to his mom again, he asked her if all of these were from her or Santa. At the question, his mother smiled.

"Have you checked to see who they're from?" she giggled. She of course, didn't elaborate on who might have signed those tags and what name they were signed under, but that was clear from the start.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, having not paid that any attention as he was too busy trying to rip the paper off to even actually look at it. Picking a few shreds of wrapping paper with the gift tags on them, he read to himself: From Mom, From Santa, From Mom again, From Riku, From Kairi, From Santa, From Riku's parents, so on and so forth. He'd gotten some pretty nice gifts from just about everyone, and he hoped his mom couldn't see the pleased blush on his face at Kairi's gift. A paopu fruit shaped charm. The sort to fit on a keychain.

The majority of his gifts, however, stated 'From Santa' however, and Sora immediately felt the urge to go next door and gloat at Riku. He wouldn't do it for long, after all Riku had gotten him a way better present than he had gotten Riku, but it felt nice to prove that he was right for once. He'd even get the chance to take back what he said to his friends before, now having proof that Santa must exist. Popping up from his pile of toys, Sora immediately darted up the stairs.

"Mom I'm gonna change and go see Riku and Kairi!"

He knew Kairi would be over to Riku's house at some point that day. Her father was the mayor, however, so she had to spend her morning getting dressed and looking nice for whatever party he held that night and likely wouldn't even get to play with her presents until she made it to Riku's house. Sora didn't bother looking nice. He'd only mess up his clothes playing, so it was an unspoken agreement between him and his mother that he would get dressed later. After all, he and his mother, along with Riku and his parents, were invited to the party as well. And dirt didn't fit a dress shirt and slacks very well. Sora's face scrunched at the thought of those uncomfortable, stuffy clothes as he grabbed far more comfortable attire. A pair of jeans and a sweater worked perfectly fine.

Running back downstairs and grabbing his toys, he quickly stuffed his feet into a pair of boots at the front door and slid into his oversized jacket. Waving to his mom, he quickly dashed out of the house. As he closed the door, he didn't notice the small, confused frown on her face, or how she mumbled to herself. "I didn't buy him all those gifts…"

Scrambling across the sidewalk, Sora raced up to Riku's front door and opened it without bothering to knock. Riku's parents didn't even expect him to at that point. He was there so often, he practically lived in that house. Quickly he walked down the hallway and into the living room where he found Riku sitting on the floor with his own toys. His father sat on the couch drinking coffee and listening to the radio. Sora shouted his greeting, earning a not quite as enthusiastic greeting in return, before sitting in front of his best friend.

"Guess what!"

"Good morning to you too," Riku snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning," Sora quickly dismissed before inquiring again, "Guess what!"

Riku eyed him skeptically for a moment.

"You're not gonna tell me you hid another chipmunk in my closet, are you?"

Neither boy missed the small choking fit Riku's dad had at those words, but they ignored it.

"Noooo. Not this time, at least. I wanted to show you these!" Sora exclaimed, proudly holding his toys up and into Riku's face. Leaning away, Riku have the gifts a bored look.

"That's what happens in Christmas time. You get presents."

"No no! I don't mean the presents themselves! I mean they were signed by Santa! And _you_ made me tell everyone that Santa wasn't real!"

Riku was already shaking his head as Sora spoke.

"No, Sora. They were probably signed that way by your mom. See?" Riku sighed as he held up a few of his own gifts.

"My parents don't do that. They only sign their own names. After all, they were the ones who bought the presents, so why should someone else get the credit?"

Sora pouted at that. He had no retort to Riku's words and no proof against them, so what could he say? Riku had done nothing to end up on the naughty list, so he couldn't use that as an excuse.

But why would his mom encourage him to believe in Santa if he really didn't exist?

When he voiced this, Riku set his toys down and patted Sora on his shoulder.

"I wonder the same thing. Why do parents lie about Santa? But I figure it must be nice to believe in something like a fat man in a red suit giving kids presents if it means they could ask for anything. It's a good way to aim for a goal at least. 'If I'm good, Santa will bring me presents, so I'll ask for the best present there is' and stuff like that. But if Santa really gave us everything we wanted, then why is it that not every kid gets what they want? Shouldn't Santa be able to give us anything, as long as we're good? Why can't he do that, huh?"

It was then Sora realized that Riku was speaking from his own personal experience. He must not have gotten something he wanted from his list, and decided from then on to not believe in Santa anymore. After all, it wasn't always that Riku would declare to their friends that Santa doesn't exist. And this year was the first that he ever encouraged Sora to do the same. Perhaps that was why his parents signed their own names on his gifts. Sora watched Riku sadly, returning his friends pat on the shoulder. He had never asked for much, after all he was pretty content with his life, so Sora never experienced not getting something he wanted on Christmas. Not knowing what to say, he offered to play with his new toys with his best friend instead as they waited for Kairi to arrive.

Minutes later, Riku stood at the knock on the door that signified exactly that. Sora sat still, listening for a moment as Riku told Kairi she was free to just walk in and should stop being so polite. And, of course, her retort that it wouldn't seem so polite if he wasn't always so rude. Sora couldn't bring himself to be amused, however. The thought of Santa's existence was still at the forefront of his mind. There were so many questions running through his mind, and all of the answers contradicted one another. Why would Riku have not gotten gifts from Santa? Did that truly mean he didn't exist? But then why would his mom sign all those gifts under someone else's name? She never seemed the type to do such a thing. His mom was warm and kind, and lies were not.

Turning at the sound of footsteps, Sora decided he would get an outside opinion on the matter.

"Hey Kairi, do you think Santa's real?" he asked. Kairi blinked at him, surprised, before rolling her eyes a bit.

"Hi, Sora."

"Yeah, hi."

Sighing and shaking her head, she moved to sit next to him, Riku on her other side.

"Is this about that stupid thing Riku made you say to everyone yesterday?"

Riku sheepishly looked down at his lap as his dad peeked over at him curiously before ultimately leaving the children be.

"…Yeah?" Sora mumbled, not feeling right about ratting out Riku. But it was necessary if he didn't want Kairi to be mad at the _both_ of them.

"I told you before. Riku's not your brain. If you wanna believe in Santa, then go ahead. I know I do…"

"But Santa's for—"

"Riku, you're nine. Don't even start with that 'babies' thing. That's just something Tidus and Wakka say 'cause they think it makes them seem more grown up."

Both Riku and Sora wondered to themselves then, how was it that Kairi was the one who sounded grown up? However, Sora realized that his friend had a point. Just as his mom told him, it wasn't up to Riku to decide what he would believe in.

Sora decided then that he wasn't going to stop believing. After all, when he thought about it, he never asked what it was Riku didn't get.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Anyway, last chapter tomorrow and, again, Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Jingle, Jingle

A/N: Last chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting on his porch, Sora listened to his brand new radio as a contest program was going on. He didn't bother entering, after all he didn't feel he was lucky enough to win anything, but he enjoyed finding out about the prizes and listening to other kids describe what they got for Christmas.

It was warm out, as per usual on Destiny Islands, so Sora only needed his jacket and long jeans. There wasn't even a need for his boots this time, as it was too warm to need the extra padding on his feet. This worked out for him, after all it was the weekend after Christmas and he needed some fresh air after sitting around in his and Riku's houses and playing with toys all day long, and the porch was just warm enough for him to enjoy sitting out on. And speaking of Riku, Sora watched as the front door of the neighboring house opened, revealing silver hair and a brand new jacket. Riku made his way over to Sora's pouch and sat down next to him, silent for a moment before he started to speak.

"I have to apologize," he said, turning to his best friend. "My mom overheard me talking to you and told me that I should say sorry for telling you your mom lied to you. I guess she was right. That was a mean thing to say…"

Sora nodded and smiled.

"'Sokay. I guess everyone's allowed to think different things about Christmas."

Riku smiled back at that. Turning around to face the road, he started again.

"I guess I should also say sorry for making you tell everyone that Santa isn't real. I still think he's for babies, but I don't mind having a baby for a best friend."

Sora's eyebrows pulled together in discontent at that, but he didn't comment. He figured that was the best he'd get out of Riku.

" _Thanks_ …"

"Yeah, no problem."

"What made you act so mature alluva sudden?" Sora asked, eyebrow raised.

"Please. I've _always_ been mature. That's why I _know_ that Santa, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny don't exist," Riku retorted, crossing his arms. Sora let out a small gasp.

"The Tooth Fairy doesn't exist?" he whispered to himself. Riku snorted, rolling his eyes and standing up.

"C'mon, Sora. You're not gonna sit there all day and listen to the radio? That's what my dad does. Let's go see if Tidus and Wakka are out," he said.

"What? But if they are then Selphie's probably with them," Sora complained. Despite his words though, he stood anyway.

"Here, lemme put my radio in the house," Sora continued before moving to do just that. Opening the door, he set the radio onto the floor and turned it off before shouting to his mom.

"I'm gonna go play with everybody!"

A response was quickly heard from upstairs.

"Alright! But don't let them push you around anymore, okay?"

Sora cringed at that. He and Riku had already put the Santa fiasco behind them, and he had hoped his mom would do the same. Nevertheless, he answered with an affirmation before leaving the house. Riku knocked him lightly on his shoulder, smirking at his earlier words.

"Are you scared of Selphie or something?"

Shivers went through Sora's body at her name.

"Wait till she uses her jump rope on _you_ and see if you're not!"

Riku only laughed at that. Jumping down from the porch, he sent Sora a challenging look.

"I'll race ya there. Tidus' house, no shortcuts."

Again, Sora cringed. Tidus' house was the farthest of their friends. Even farther than Kairi's and she lived in the richer part of the neighborhood. It would be a long and tiring race, but Sora wasn't going to back down.

"You're on!" he grinned, and both boys shot off, thoughts of Christmas and Santa replaced with those of their friends and fun.

From the upper story window, Sora's mom watched with a smile and shook her head at the two. They never changed. And she hoped they never would. The smile, however, was once again replaced with that same perplexed frown from the previous morning. Of the large amount of presents Sora received, only half of them had been bought by her and only a small few of the others were from friends and distant family. The larger, more expensive ones signed from Santa had come from seemingly nowhere. At first, she had figured they were sent by Sora's father, but the man had been lost at sea for a year now and none of hers or Sora's letters had ever been replied to. And she couldn't think of anyone else who would have sent them.

Sending a skeptical glance at the sky, she realized that perhaps her words to Sora weren't entirely without truth. Maybe the man in the red suit truly was out there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: This was shorter than I expected it to be, but then this entire story wasn't supposed to be very long in the first place. I am working on other stories, after all. I likely won't get my new one out until after New Year's, so until then: Happy New Year's!


End file.
